


Po prostu ty

by Winnetou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, Top!Loki, bottom!Thor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki się nudzi, bo Thor jest zbyt zajęty królowaniem. Do czasu. Czyli co się dzieje w kajucie króla, gdy nikt nie widzi.





	Po prostu ty

\- Loki, przeszkadzasz – powiedział z naciskiem Thor i obrzucił brata miażdżącym spojrzeniem. Ostatnie pół godziny Psotnik spędził próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę pogrążonego w lekturze raportów Thora. Jego ostatnia próba polegała na sugestywnym smyraniu go stopą po łydce. 

\- Nudzę się – mruknął Loki.  
\- To znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie i pozwól mi w spokoju skończyć moje.

Loki westchnął. Nie do końca prawdą było, że się nudził, ale z pewnością wolałby robić teraz coś innego. Problem z tym nowym, odpowiedzialnym królem Thorem polegał na tym, że był, no… odpowiedzialny. Thora-wojownika łatwiej było odciągnąć od obowiązków na rzecz przyjemniejszych zajęć. Widząc, że nic nie wskóra Loki wstał od stołu i zaczął snuć się po kajucie.

Musiał czekać kolejną godzinę, zanim Thor zgasił wreszcie holograficzny wyświetlacz i przeciągnął się, aż mu strzeliło w stawach. 

\- Która godzina?  
\- Twoja ostatnia, jeśli w tej chwili nie poświęcisz mi należytej uwagi – Loki podszedł do brata, odciągnął jego głowę w tył i pocałował. 

Thor uśmiechnął się w jego usta, obrócił fotel i już po chwili Loki siedział na jego kolanach. On też się uśmiechał.

\- Tak bardzo mnie pragniesz? – zapytał Thor nieledwie odrywając się od ust Lokiego.  
\- Tak – odparł Loki i przesunął się ocierając się o Gromowładnego, choć oparcia fotela trochę to utrudniały.  
\- Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, zważywszy na to, że przez ostatnie kilka lat tak skutecznie ukrywałeś się przede mną.  
\- Cóż, to była ta zła strona tej sytuacji. Ale radziłem sobie.  
\- A myślałeś wtedy o mnie?  
\- Za każdym razem.

Thor, zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, znów się uśmiechnął i przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na szyję Lokiego, który aż westchnął czując na skórze gorące usta i kłującą brodę. Dłonie Thora błądziły po ciele Psotnika, pozornie bez określonego schematu, ale to wystarczyło, by Loki poczuł przechodzące przez niego fale gorąca. Tylko Thor potrafił roztopić go jak wosk, rozłożyć na czynniki pierwsze i sprawić, by zapomniał własnego imienia.

\- Chodźmy do łóżka – poprosił Loki.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – odparł Thor i wstał, a Loki objął go gwałtownie, żeby nie upaść. Brat jednak trzymał go mocno.  
\- Mogłeś uprzedzić – zauważył z wyrzutem.  
\- Przecież cię trzymam. Trzymam i już nigdy więcej nie wypuszczę.

Thor położył Lokiego na łóżku i znów zaczął całować jego szyję, wsuwając dłonie pod ubranie, które szybko wylądowało na podłodze. Rozbierał go, schodząc coraz niżej z mokrymi pocałunkami. Dużo uwagi poświęcił sutkom, które na przemian ssał i przygryzał, rozkoszując się coraz głośniejszymi westchnieniami Lokiego. Jego język kreślił wzory na brzuchu Psotnika aż w końcu dotarł do spodni, które szybko dołączyły do reszty odzieży. 

Loki wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco, a blady rumieniec zdobił jego twarz i szyję. Thor szybko pozbył się własnych ubrań, ale zamiast dołączyć do brata na łóżku złapał go za biodra i przesunął na jego skraj, po czym uklęknął przed nim.

\- Pozwól mi – poprosił patrząc na niego z dołu i zaciskając dłoń na jego penisie.  
\- Z dziką rozkoszą – wysapał Loki.

Thor uśmiechnął się i pocałował główkę penisa, napierając jednocześnie językiem na otwór na czubku. Przejechał ustami z jednego i z drugiego boku czując, jak członek Lokiego pulsuje i twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. Wreszcie wziął go do ust i zaczął ssać – najpierw samą główkę, by stopniowo brać coraz więcej. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał biodro Psotnika, który nie próbował nawet powstrzymywać mimowolnych szarpnięć, a drugą objął fiuta i obciągał go w równym rytmie. 

Lokiemu wirowało w głowie i szumiało w uszach, ale powstrzymał się przed zamknięciem oczu, bo widok Gromowładnego klęczącego między jego udami z ustami na jego fiucie był zbyt piękny. Dłonią, której nie zaciskał kurczowo na pościeli, przeczesywał jego krótkie, potargane włosy, szarpiąc lekko od czasu do czasu.

\- Kiedy trochę odrosną będę cię musiał porządnie ostrzyc, bo nie mogę patrzeć na ten bałagan – powiedział.  
\- Może powinienem je znowu zapuścić?  
\- Nie, tak jest dobrze. Podoba mi się i dodaje ci powagi. To ważne u króla.

Thor spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zastanowienia.

\- Wiesz co, skoro wciąż jeszcze możesz sklecić całe zdanie, to chyba robię coś nie tak – stwierdził. Potarł o siebie palcami prawej dłoni, jakby coś w nich rozcierał i po chwili wokół nich zaczęły tańczyć drobne iskierki. Zanim Loki zdążył zaprotestować położył mu dłoń na brzuchu i iskry rozbiegły się po jego skórze. 

Loki najpierw krzyknął z zaskoczenia i bólu, a potem jęknął głośno, bo ten ból był zbyt dobry. Zacisnął powieki i opadł na łóżko poddając się Thorowi i pozwalając mu robić wszystko, na co tylko przyjdzie mu ochota. Gromowładny wyglądał na zadowolonego z efektu i znów przywołał iskry, tym razem posyłając je wzdłuż członka Lokiego, który załkał i zagarnął rękami pościel, niemal ją rozrywając. 

\- Widzę, że ci się podoba – Thor uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i zaczął nieśpiesznie głaskać członek Lokiego czekając, aż ten trochę ochłonie. Loki klął cicho pod nosem i nie odpowiedział, więc blondyn przejechał językiem wzdłuż trzonu i znów zaczął ssać główkę. Robił tak dopóki jęki Lokiego nie zgrały się z ruchem jego głowy, a wtedy naparł na jego wejście pieszcząc je i rozciągając. Wsunął w niego jeden palec i poczuł, jak gorące i wilgotne wnętrze zaciska się na nim. Poruszał nim chwilę, aż w końcu odnalazł prostatę i nacisnął ją, wyrywając tym z Lokiego przeciągły jęk. Po raz kolejny sięgnął po swoją moc i posłał iskry we wnętrze kochanka.

Loki doszedł z krzykiem, który urwał się w najwyższym punkcie. Prąd przeszył całe jego ciało wyginając je w łuk aż do granic wytrzymałości. Dreszcze przejmowały drżeniem jego członki i był cholernie pewien, że w całej galaktyce nie ma tylu gwiazd, ile on zobaczył właśnie pod powiekami. W końcu opadł na łóżko łapiąc powietrze płytkimi wdechami. Niemal nie poczuł, jak Thor spijał ostatnie krople spermy z jego penisa. 

Otworzył oczy zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że wciąż widzi nudny sufit kajuty kapitańskiej, kiedy nad głową powinny wirować mu konstelacje. Spojrzał na Thora, który odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem pełnym miłości i zachwytu. I może jeszcze bezwstydnej dumy.

\- Powiedz mi, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem, bo chcę to powtórzyć – powiedział Loki i nie zdziwił się zbytnio słysząc jak bardzo zachrypnięty jest jego głos.  
\- Kiedy jesteś znudzony i niedopieszczony stajesz się strasznie nieznośny, wiec pomyślałem, że jeśli wymęczę cię wystarczająco, to będę miał chwilę spokoju – złośliwy uśmieszek czaił się w kącikach warg Thora, kiedy wspinał się na łóżko i układał obok Lokiego.  
\- Nikt nie umie psuć magii chwili tak, jak ty – sarknął Loki.

Thor skwitował to krótkim śmiechem i przytulił się do boku Psotnika. Jego penis był wciąż twardy i niezaspokojony, co zdziwiło Lokiego.

\- Nie doszedłeś? Zaraz ci pomogę, tylko daj mi jeszcze chwilę.  
\- Nie musisz się spieszyć, jeszcze trochę wytrzymam – uspokoił go blondyn. – Właściwie to mam pewien pomysł.  
\- Co za pomysł?  
\- Cóż, to zależy od tego, czy masz siły na kolejną rundę?  
\- Myślę, że jestem w stanie coś jeszcze z siebie wykrzesać – zapewnił szybko Loki, coraz bardziej ciekaw tego, co wymyślił jego brat.  
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – Thor przerzucił nad nim nogę i usiadł mu na udach, ocierając się swoją erekcją o na wpół miękki członek Psotnika. Przycisnął jego ręce do łóżka po obu stronach głowy, przeplótł razem ich palce i pochylił się, całując go mocno i głęboko. Poruszał przy tym lekko biodrami i z zadowoleniem poczuł, jak penis Lokiego drga w odpowiedzi.  
\- No więc? Co to za pomysł? – zapytał w końcu brunet przerywając pocałunek.  
\- Chcę, żebyś dzisiaj to ty mnie wziął – powiedział Thor.

Loki zagapił się na niego szczerze zdziwiony. Nigdy mu nie przeszkadzało bycie na dole, wręcz przeciwnie – uwielbiał, kiedy Thor zajmował się nim i uwielbiał czuć go w sobie. Żaden z nich nigdy wcześniej nie sugerował chęci zmiany ról, choć Loki nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że kilka razy o tym pomyślał. Nie mówił tego głośno, bo był pewien, że Thor się nie zgodzi.

\- Skąd ten pomysł?  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to w porządku – Thor wziął to pytanie za odmowę i wyglądał na rozczarowanego.  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę, tylko mnie tym zaskoczyłeś – Loki usiadł szybko i objął brata w pasie. – Tak naprawdę to od bardzo dawna chciałem, ale bałem się, że się nie zgodzisz.  
\- Kiedyś może faktycznie miałbym obiekcje, ale teraz… - Thor urwał, szukając właściwych słów, ale wyglądało na to, że nie może ich znaleźć.  
\- Thor? – Loki spojrzał na niego z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- Po prostu dobrze jest mieć cię znowu obok. Po prostu cię kocham.

W następnej sekundzie Thor leżał na plecach, a Loki wciskał go w materac pustosząc jego usta zachłannym i bardzo nieporządnym pocałunkiem. Kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie obaj dyszeli ciężko czując, że krew znowu zaczyna wrzeć im w żyłach.

\- Musisz mnie przygotować – powiedział Thor. – Dawno tego nie robiłem w ten sposób.

Loki, który już napierał palcami na jego wejście, zatrzymał się.

\- Robiłeś to z kimś innym? – zapytał z nonszalancją, choć nie do końca udało mu się zamaskować rozczarowanie w swoim głosie i Gromowładny to wyczuł.  
\- Tak, ale chyba nie będziemy o tym teraz rozmawiać, co? Ja nigdy ci nie wypominałem, że nie byłem twoim pierwszym.

Loki mruknął coś pod nosem i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, ale Thor znał go zbyt dobrze by nie wiedzieć, co to oznacza. Usiadł prosto wbijając w Lokiego intensywne spojrzenie swojego jedynego oka.

\- _Byłem_ twoim pierwszym? Byłem pierwszy i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?!  
\- Ty sam też nie zauważyłeś – bronił się Psotnik.  
\- Bo byłeś zaskakująco dobrze przygotowany do tego, co się stało. Byłem pewien, że już to robiłeś. Gdybym wiedział postarałbym się, żeby było lepiej. Byłbym ostrożniejszy…  
\- Wystarczy – stanowczo przerwał mu Loki. – Nasz pierwszy raz był więcej niż dobry, ale w tej chwili nie mam ochoty do tego wracać. Mamy ciekawsze zajęcie.

Popchnął Thora z powrotem na łóżko i pocałował go, żeby uciszyć dalsze protesty. Jednocześnie wsunął w niego palec, a Gromowładny jęknął mu w usta. Loki starał się być delikatny, ale jego podniecenie sprawiało, że jego ruchy były ostre i gwałtowne. Thor nie wydawał się z tego powodu niezadowolony. Wplótł palce we włosy brata i wił się pod jego dotykiem, domagając się jeszcze. Loki dołożył więc drugi, a po chwili trzeci palec. Ssał i gryzł wargi Thora, zostawiał ślady na jego szyi i obojczykach. Chciał go oznaczyć, chciał mieć go całego i przekonać się, czy jest w stanie sprawić, by miękł w jego dłoniach jak wosk. Chciał go pieprzyć i usłyszeć, jak dochodzi wykrzykując jego imię łamiącym się głosem.

W końcu oderwał się od brata, by móc na niego spojrzeć i napotkał zamglone pożądaniem błękitne spojrzenie. Poczuł, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiega mu dreszcz.

\- Wystarczy już, Loki – poprosił Thor zachrypniętym szeptem. – Chodź tu. Chcę cię.

Loki głośno przełknął ślinę i przysunął się bliżej, ustawiając się wygodniej. Jedną nogę Thora oparł sobie o prawy bark, a drugą blondyn założył mu na biodro. Wszedł w niego powoli, nie odrywając wzroku od zaczerwienionej twarzy brata.

\- Thor…  
\- Dobrze, Loki… T-tak dobrze…

Zaczął poruszać się wolnym tempem, bo wciąż był wrażliwy po swoim orgazmie, a Thor był ciasny i gorący i bał się, że skończy zbyt szybko. Położył lewą dłoń na piersi kochanka, wbijając w nią paznokcie, a ten jęknął, ale bynajmniej nie z bólu. 

\- Szybciej… Jeszcze… Loki…!

Loki przyspieszył, a oddech Thora stał się krótki i urywany. Pochylił się do jego ust – pocałunek był mokry, nieskoordynowany i tym bardziej wspaniały. Czuł, jak gorące wnętrze Thora pulsuje i zaciska się na nim. Przy każdym ruchu wysuwał się niemal cały, by zaraz zagłębić się w nim aż do podstawy. Thor zaczął skamleć jego imię i Loki poczuł, że jest już blisko.

\- Thor, ja zaraz…  
\- W porządku… Ja też.

Thor sięgnął nad głowę i zacisnął jedną dłoń na wezgłowiu, a drugą zaczął sobie szybko obciągać. Wciąż powtarzał imię Lokiego i wystarczyło jeszcze tylko kilka mocnych pchnięć, by doszedł z głośnym krzykiem. Rama łóżka jęknęła żałośnie i coś trzasnęło. 

Loki czując zbliżający się orgazm chciał się wycofać i spuścić na brzuch Thora, ale ten go przytrzymał.

\- Tak jest dobrze… we mnie… Daj mi…

Loki pchnął ostatni raz i doszedł ze zdławionym jękiem. Czuł, jak z każdym spazmem jego ciało rozluźnia się i ciężko opadł na pierś Thora. 

\- Zostańmy tak chwilę, co? – poprosił, a Thor mruknął potakująco. 

Dyszeli ciężko; ich ciała stygły w splatanej pościeli, a pokój przepełniony był zapachem seksu. Thor bawił się włosami Lokiego. 

\- To było… To jest… - zaczął Loki.  
\- …warte powtórzenia? – zasugerował Thor.  
\- Z pewnością, ale nie obiecuję, że jeszcze dziś.  
\- To brak wiary w twoje możliwości, czy w moje?  
\- To raczej realizm.  
\- Więc poczekam. Zawsze będę na ciebie czekać. W każdej sytuacji.

Loki podniósł głowę z piersi Thora, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Kocham cię, choć może nie zawsze to tak wygląda.  
\- Wiem. Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem.

**Author's Note:**

> Żeby tak wszystko w życiu wychodziło mi tak dobrze i chętnie, jak pisanie PWP...


End file.
